Kiss!
by musume amai09
Summary: /"Tulisanmu berantakan dobe. Lihat!"\/"Hmm, terima kasih teme."\/"A-ayah ingin mengajari jurus barunya padaku. Itu bagus kan teme? Aku akan mempunyai jurus baru lagi!"\/just read if u wanna\/my second Naruto's fanfict\/everything allowed\


**Desclaimer** : _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Kiss!**

**Presented by** : _musume amai09_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Angin berhembus pelan seraya menerbangkan beberapa daun tua yang berwarna kuning. Di hadapan pohon tersebut nampak sekolah megah berdiri tegak menjulang. Di salah satu kelas, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di tempat duduknya. Mendengarkan ocehan gurunya pun percuma, materi yang gurunya sampaikan telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Lagi dan lagi, guru renta itu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Membuahkan hembusan napas lelah dari kebanyakan siswa.

Sasuke melirik ke sosok di sampingnya. Sosok yang mempunyai surai kuning menyala. Sosok yang entah kenapa malah sibuk memperhatikan gurunya padahal materi yang disampaikan selalu sama di tiap harinya. Sosok yang ajaibnya, jika Sasuke melihat sosok itu hatinya berdesir hangat. Sebut saja Naruto.

Pria yang riang, cerewet –jika kau berdebat tentang betapa cantiknya Sakura, atau betapa mengerikannya Tsunade _senpai_ saat mengajar, atau bahkan tentang rambut Sasuke yang lebih mirip pantat ayam-, polos –entah di lihat darimana pria ini dapat di katagorikan sebagai pria polos-, dan tak lupa juga pria ini adalah kekasih Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum menawan menatap Naruto di sampingnya. Sayangnya, Naruto melewatkan kesempatan emas melihat senyuman menawan dari sang kekasih. Naruto tetap saja sibuk memperhatikan guru mereka dengan serius. Beberapa coretan tergambar di buku kecil miliknya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat coretan unik Naruto. Tangan putih pucat Sasuke menggapai penghapus berbentuk babi berwarna pink dalam kolong mejanya, dan menyerahkan kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya memasang wajah cengo sambil menerima penghapus dari Sasuke.

"Tulisanmu berantakan dobe. Lihat!" Sasuke menunjukkan beberapa tulisan Naruto yang kurang rapi. Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm, terima kasih teme." Lanjut Naruto. Tangannya bergerak mengambil penghapus unik nan imut itu dari tangan Sasuke. Setelah itu, Naruto menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke lagi. Tatapannya mulai terfokus pada guru tua yang kini sibuk menulis sesuatu dipapan kelas dengan kapur rapuhnya.

Sasuke membuang napas jenuh. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki guru renta itu agar mengajar pelajaran yang lain –yang tentu saja langsung ia urungkan niatnya, mengingat guru tua itu yang meskipun telah mencapai kepala lima kewibawaannya tetap terjaga-.

Dengan malas, Sasuke menekuk lengan kanannya di atas meja, mencoba menopang dagunya dan melihat panorama indah di luar kelas dari jendela besar yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Rasa nyaman langsung menyergapnya kala menatap segumpalan awan tak berbentuk berwarna putih di atas sana. Sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung ke atas, membuat kurva yang indah membingkai paras tampannya ketika mendengar kicauan burung yang menjadi _backsound_ pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sejujurnya, ini bukan pertama kali Sasuke menatap panorama yang indah di balik jendela. Setiap hari –bahkan tiap-tiap pelajaran, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri menatap keindahan-keindahan yang berbeda yang tersaji di pelupuk matanya-.

Guru itu masih mengoceh. Sasuke masih dapat mendengarkannya. Tapi Sasuke tak sekalipun bergerak untuk memperhatikan guru itu. Ketenangan yang sempat mengisi relung hati Sasuke secara tiba-tiba sirna seiring dengan lantunan tua yang terdengar dari bibir sang guru.

"Sasuke!" panggil guru itu galak –atau mirip dengan teriakan pedagang di pinggir jalan-. Sasuke menoleh asal-asalan melihat guru tua berambut putih itu.

"Ya, Jiraiya _senpai_?" jawabnya.

Sang guru hanya diam. Sejenak, sang guru yang kita kenal dengan nama Jiraiya itu melanjutkan,"Apa yang-"

TENG TENG TENG

Perkataan Jiraiya terhenti akibat lonceng khas sekolah berbunyi. Sekilas, hanya sekilas Jiraiya memandang tajam Sasuke, seolah-olah mengatakan _jika-kau-berbuat-seperti-tadi-aku-tak-segan-segan- mengeluarkanmu-dari-kelas, _yang hanya di balas pandangan dingin dari Sasuke.

Jiraiya mendengus,"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang!" Jiraiya bergegas keluar meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh siswa nampak mengemas barang-barang dengan cepat. Entahlah apa yang membuat mereka tergesa-gesa. Yang pasti kelas ini langsung kosong, menyisakan sepasang kekasih.

"Teme, kenapa melamun? Ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto sedikit manja –mengingat kelas sudah sepi-. Sasuke menatap wajah imut Naruto dengan binaran senang di matanya. Terkekeh kecil, Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Naruto pelan.

"Ada apa heum? Sepertinya dobe senang sekali?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya menatap lembut mata Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit malu dengan tatapannya.

"A-ayah ingin mengajari jurus barunya padaku. Itu bagus kan teme? Aku akan mempunyai jurus baru lagi!" Naruto bercerita layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah baru dari orangtuanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga akan mengajari sesuatu yang baru padamu dobe." Ujar Sasuke tak kalah lembut dengan senyumannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup pipi kenyal Naruto.

"Apa itu, teme?" Naruto membulatkan matanya bingung.

CHUP~

Di balik jendela kelas mereka, angin berhembus tenang. Mengiringi kecupan lembut Sasuke di bibir Naruto.

**END~**

A/N: holaa~

Musume kembali! Terima kasih review nya di ff musume yang lalu. Musume harap ini lebih baik dari sebelum nya? Saran, kritikan, pendapat di perbolehkan dalam bentuk review. See ya~


End file.
